<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Отражение by Leytenator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555040">Отражение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator'>Leytenator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Delusions, Drama, Gen, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Отражения лгут, выпивка — никогда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Отражение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Отражения лгут.<br/>
На Дрессрозе полдень, и море шумит, не умолкая, переливы волн мешаются с криками чаек и далеким навязчивым мотивчиком из ресторана у самой кромки. Горячий воздух пахнет магнолиями и розами, водорослями, пряным, как ром, зноем.<br/>
Отражения лгут, выпивка — никогда.<br/>
Первый раз он явился еще на Миньоне. Дофламинго принял короткий отблеск в хлопнувшем на ветру иллюминаторе за очередной залп Дозора, не стал обращать внимания, не стал тратить время: ярость, плескавшаяся в нем, достигла горла и требовала свободы, гортанного крика, стояла во рту привкусом болотной тины и крови — совсем как тогда, когда он впервые Закричал. Дофламинго с трудом сглотнул, позволил ей стечь по глотке, разлиться жаром по телу, ударить в голову, опьянив, и только после этого ринулся отбивать новую атаку. Смех колол губы. Отблеск вернулся на следующее утро.<br/>
Рот Дофламинго был полон вином, которое выплеснулось на свежую рубашку; он с ухмылкой отставил бутылку и потер липкую грудь, затем — мутноватое зеркало, затем — глаза. Очки лежали на подоконнике и ловили редкие блики. Солнце на Спайдер Майлс показывалось нечасто, а воздух пах не цветами, а дымом и свалкой. Дофламинго хотел бы забыть. Дофламинго помнит.<br/>
Во второй раз он все как следует рассмотрел. Золотистый мазок отросшей челки, черная клякса перевернутой короны. Если карта Таро перевернута, вспомнились побасенки Йолы, которыми она охотно кормила его в детстве, то смысл меняется на противоположный. Не дурак, а умница. Не смерть, а рождение.<br/>
- Убирайся, - велел Дофламинго и вернулся к бутылке.<br/>
Он не испытывал ни малейшего желания видеть того, за кого пил.<br/>
Конечно, тот вернулся, жадный дурак, за своей порцией выпивки, или скорби, или ненависти — у Дофламинго всего было вдоволь.<br/>
Тот возвращался много раз, так много, что в какой-то момент Дофламинго свыкся с этой ложью отражений, с этим угрюмо сжатым ртом с размазанной окантовкой — будто незваный гость тоже от души хлебнул вина. Еще одна ложь. Они были идеальным перевертышем: один хохотал и трещал языком без умолку, другой не произносил ни слова, один любил терпкое вино, и пряный ром, и горьковатый нежный джин, другой — одну свою больную, искалеченную, грязную, как ободранная детская коленка, обиду.<br/>
Они были идеальным адом друг для друга, но Дофламинго предпочел оказаться в аду в одиночестве.<br/>
Отражение приходит к нему снова и снова, и он ждет этой встречи как самый нетерпеливый, самый трепетный любовник. Зажигает свечи и щедро разливает по бокалам что судьба пошлет. Судьба благосклонна к тем, кто часто улыбается, судьба благосклонна к тем, чья корона не перевернута, а сидит на голове крепко и ровно - никто не сорвет. Дофламинго выгрыз у судьбы свое королевство, и трон, и новую семью, выдрал ее острыми птичьими когтями, и никто не отнимет это у него — даже тот, кто смотрит из-за плеча угрюмо и не уходит, если стянуть с лица очки и закрыть глаза рукой так плотно, что их окатит жаром, будто глядишь на солнце.<br/>
Можно завесить зеркало плотной портьерой, вышвырнуть прочь полированный поднос, перебить в доме все стекла, но нельзя перестать смотреть. Нельзя перестать видеть, что без белого нет черного, без солнца нет темноты, а без второй карты никогда не поймешь, кто же на самом деле перевернут. Кто — просто отражение.<br/>
Отражения лгут, выпивка — никогда. Дофламинго перелистывает страницу очередного тома древней истории, смачивает губы в приторном коктейле, и они сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. Он позволяет себе насладиться нетерпеливой трелью несколько секунд, прибавляет громкости патефону и наконец отвечает на звонок.<br/>
Он слышит такой знакомый — такой незнакомый — голос из крохотного рта ден-ден-муши, и густая мелодия пластинки растворяется в воздухе без остатка; полдень звенит оглушающей прохладой, стучит по узорчатым плитам пола и в ушах острыми кубиками льда.<br/>
«Конечно, Ло. Конечно, я приду».<br/>
А тот — уже не сможет.<br/>
Перед тем, как открыть окно и широко шагнуть меж распахнутых створок, Дофламинго смотрит на свое отражение — смотрит в него — и не видит за плечом никого.<br/>
Смерть и недопитый коктейль остаются позади.<br/>
Дофламинго шагает в солнце.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>